Oh Naruto
by tookuni
Summary: Inspiré de Oh ! Louis de Michel Polnareff, port'nawak… Sasuke est un grand chef d'entreprise et, malheureusement pour lui, il a un secrétaire rempli de défauts, entre autres… Les conséquences, pour rire. MAJ : Fic non éditée. Gros bordel.


**Titre** : Oh ! Naruto !

**Auteur** : tookuni

**Résumé** : Parodie de « Oh ! Louis » de Michel Polnareff, port'nawak… Sasuke est un grand chef d'entreprise et, malheureusement pour lui, il a un secrétaire dont l'un des principaux défauts est d'être très distrait, entre autres… OS.

**Rating** : K+ **Genre :** Humour, parodie, UA...

**Disclaimer** : Personne n'est à moi, la chanson qui m'a inspiré est à Michel Polnareff ;).

**Note** : Amusez vous bien, j'espère ;)…

**Oh ! **_**Naruto !**_

Je me présente, je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa, et je suis PDG d'une entreprise d'armement.

J'ai une vie simple et calme, j'ai de l'argent, des amis, une copine…

Tout va bien, mais comme dans chaque vie, il y a un parasite, un petit truc qui cloche mais qu'on aime bien quand même parce que sinon on s'ennuierait…

Et ce petit parasite pour moi, il s'appelle Uzumaki Naruto, et c'est mon secrétaire.

Voilà, Naruto est un secrétaire génial. Il est aimable avec tout le monde, il règle tous les problèmes, des employés comme des clients, et il déborde d'énergie.

En somme, il fait bien son boulot, et en plus c'est un super pote.

Mais il a un petit défaut qui peut s'avérer parfois très conséquent : il est distrait.

A titre d'exemple, il est en ce moment en train de discuter avec la charmante Hyuga Hinata, secrétaire de son cousin directeur des finances à la boite, et il vient de s'asseoir sur une chaise, jambes croisées, pause cool.

"Heu… Naruto, tu pourrais pousser tes fesses s'il te plait ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'elles t'ont fait mes fesses ?"

"Elles ont massacré mon chapeau !!!"

La jeune Hinata est toute rouge. Visiblement les fesses de Naruto ne la laissent pas indifférente… En tout cas, elles ont tué mon chapeau…

Remarque, c'est pas si grave, c'est le frangin Uchiha, PDG de la boite adverse qui me l'avait offert… Alors, restons bons amis…

Nouvel exemple, je pose deux lettres sur le bureau de Naruto avant d'aller en réunion, je lui demande de mettre l'adresse indiquée et de les poster le plus vite possible : j'ai des impôts en retard et ça fait une semaine que je n'ai pas pu voir Sakura…

Deux jours plus tard, je reçois dans mon bureau une Sakura furieuse qui me demande si je lui ai envoyé ma liste d'impôts en espérant qu'elle allait me les payer... Pour la peine, je ferme la porte du bureau à clef et je règle ça en douceur.

Je ne sais pas combien d'employés ont été dérangés de ma façon de régler les choses en douceur mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il y en avait la moitié derrière la porte : une certaine Yamanaka Ino, chef d'accueil, qui tente de me séduire depuis qu'elle est arrivée, Tenten, la directrice prototypes, les Hyuga aussi, sans parler du directeur marketing Inuzuka Kiba, apparu un court instant a la fenêtre avant de finir sur le parterre de fleurs à cause de Naruto qui voulait voir aussi.

J'ai fait ma demande officielle à Sakura et promis une autre demande écrite. Elle éclate de rire quand je réalise que j'ai demandé mon percepteur en mariage.

Derrière la porte, Uzumaki demande aux autres employés de se tenir prêts à le protéger ; mais je suis gentil, et ça m'a permis de voir Sakura alors ça va passer.

Pour le téléphone, j'ai un super gros problème : je suis harcelé par toutes mes clientes, et j'ai déjà assez à faire avec les employées… Sans compter la secrétaire de « Suna corp. », entreprise affiliée a la notre, qui me fait des avances dès qu'elle en a l'occasion et qui débarque dans mon bureau dès qu'elle sais que j'y suis. Je ne parle même pas d'Orochimaru, proprio de l'entreprise Otowar qui me veut PDG et qui me fait des propositions tous les jours…

Donc, j'ai dit à Naruto que tous les coups de fil, il me disait absent, comme ça, on ne me dérangerait pas.

Je vais parfois en voyage d'affaires, ainsi un jour, j'appelle Naruto pour savoir comment ça se passe…

Et l'autre qui me la fait style répondeur : « Bonjour, vous êtes bien à la KonohA National Army, notre si sexy et adoré PDG Uchiha Sasuke à l'amabilité légendaire…

èé Narutooooooo !!!!!

…est absent, veuillez rappeler ultérieurement ou prendre rendez-vous à l'accueil où vous serez renseignés par une ravissante hôtesse blonde sans petit ami. Si vous êtes une femme, adressez vous directement à son secrétaire, c'est à dire moi, blond, yeux bleus, cinq ans de musculation. Merci de votre appel ! Clac ! tut… tut… tut… tut… » O.O…

Narutooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !!!!! èé

Les appartements des employés sont aux derniers étages de l'immeuble où nous travaillons, Naruto a celui juste en face du mien.

Je rentre ainsi un soir, plus tôt que prévu parce que j'ai une réunion d'annulée, et qu'est-ce que je vois ?

Naruto, dans mon lit, à côté de Sakura qui dors comme une bien heureuse…

"Heu… Naruto… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ??? O.O"

"Hein ? Sasuke ??? O.O Je te retourne la question !!!"

"Naruto…èé"

"Bein, quand je suis rentré j'ai trouvé ta copine qui dormait dans mon lit alors comme je voulais pas la réveiller je l'ai laissée là…:)"

"Mais c'est MON lit !!! C'est MON appart' Naruto !!! O.O"

"Nani ???!! O.O"

"Heu… -.- Naruto…Ne me dit pas que tu t'es trompé de pieu !!!? O.o"

"Bein…"

"Et d'appart !!! O.O"

"Bein… On dirait ;D"

O.o

J'ai l'air fin moi !!! Lui, il a l'air de bien se marrer… Il doit trouver ça drôle…

Je l'ai renvoyé chez lui à coups de pieds aux fesses, mon chapeau est vengé vv, paix à son âme.

Minute…

… … …(moment d'intense réflexion)

…… … ?(idée)

Comment il a eu les clefs ??? O.O

Et pis, elle aurait du se réveiller quand même !!!

Naruto !!!!

J'ouvre la porte de son appart' (qu'il ne ferme jamais à clef, je ne sais pas pourquoi…).

"Narutooooooo !!!"

"De quoi ?"

"Depuis quand tu couches avec ma fiancée ??!! èé"

"…Heu…"

"J'écoute èé !"

"Bien, c'est elle qui m'a attrapé par le col avant que je puisse dire ouf… Ca fait bien deux semaines que vous habitez ensemble pourtant !!! C'est vrai que tu bosses comme un malade mais…"

"…"

"Tu va pas me dire que vous l'avez pas fait depuis deux semaines !!! O.O"

"Deux mois… C'est la saison pleine en ce moment… Tout le monde se frite la gueule…"

"Bon, alors j'ai secouru une jeune fille en détresse ! Tout va bien :) !"

"Naruto… Tu la touches une seule fois tu peux dire adieu a toute possibilité de faire l'amour !!!! èé"

"Ah nan alors !!! Qui va consoler toutes les clientes que tu rejettes ???"

"??? OO"

"Sans compter les filles de la boite !!!"

Je lui ai demandé de m'expliquer ça caaaaaalmement.

A priori, il s'est envoyé toutes les nanas qui désespéraient de m'avoir. Ino la première, Temari de Suna (c'est vrai qu'elle a arrêté de me harceler…), Mitarashi Anko, Yuhi Kurenai, Tsuchi Kin, une certaine Tayuya, même Tenten…Sans parler de Koichi Tsunade, la proprio de la boite, qui lui fait des avances du tonnerre à ce qu'il paraît…

Hyuga Hinata ? Jamais. Je pense qu'il va finir par craquer car il a l'air passablement amoureux d'elle, mais je comprends que quand des filles comme Temari ou Kurenai tentent de le séduire, il marche…

Il a finit par se caser avec Hinata, et c'est Kiba qui a repris le flambeau du sauveur de ces dames, à sa plus grande joie.

En voilà au moins un qui aura autre chose à faire que de m'espionner quand je calme les fureurs de ma femme dans mon bureau…

Tiens… Je viens de comprendre pourquoi notre boite marchait aussi bien !

Tous des pervers… --

Bon, voyons ce que l'autre a encore inventé cette fois…

Ah… Il est pas là.

J'ouvre la porte de mon bureau après un voyage de deux jours…

OO

Naruto et Hinata en tain de faire des choses… interdites aux moins de… heu…

-- là c'est du interdit au moins aux moins de vint ans.

"Narutooooooo !!!! Sors d'ici tout de suite !!!!! èé"

"Mais heu !!! Y'a pas de serrure à la porte de mon bureau !!!"

"T'aurai pu me le dire !!!! Baka !!! Allez finir ça chez vous et plus vite que ça !!!!

"Et n'oublie pas de dire que personne ne vienne me déranger je suis crevé !"

Sieste, dodo, tout seul, le rêve…

Une demi heure plus tard, un canon aux cheveux roses, jupe sexy et porte jarretelles, utilise sa clef pour entrer…

"Sasukeeeee d'amouuuuur XD !!! On ne vient pas dire bonjour à sa petite femme ??? Naruto m'a dit que t'avais besoin d'un remontant XD"

Naruto !!! Je vais te tuer !!! T.T

Narutooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !!!!

OWARI 

Voilà, petit délire avant de passer aux choses sérieuses…

Ou plutôt moins sérieuses vu que la prochaine fic que j'édite sera un délire total en plusieurs chapitres XD !

Ca vous a t'il plu ?


End file.
